As soon as I saw you,
by sensual l e t t u c e
Summary: I knew an adventure was going to happen. A collection of stories based on certain chapter covers, usually with a LuNa twist. Each chapter is stand-alone, unless otherwise noted. Cover image changes to reflect each chapter.
1. Turtle

**Disclaimer:** _One Piece_ was created by the brilliant Eiichiro Oda, and the quote I used for the title doesn't belong to me either. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

Pretty much what it says on the tin. Please excuse any mistakes~

Enjoy!

* * *

o1. Thirteen

* * *

"I'm hungry~!"

Gripping the edges of her map a little more tightly, Nami glared over at the other boat. "I heard you the first five times!"

"But you didn't do anything about it~" Luffy whined, hanging over the side of his boat and into hers.

"We can just stop for food at the next island." Zoro shrugged, arms crossed behind his head.

"We could - except we won't be close to an inhabited island for a while!" She fumed at the swordsman's laid back attitude. "I can't believe you both didn't pack any food."

"Why didn't you grab any from the village? You're a thief, aren't you?"

"I was carrying my treasure! What's your excuse?"

"I was carrying Zoro!" Luffy sent a sour look to his crew mate.

The green haired man opened one eye. "Oi, I was unconscious!"

Sitting up, the young captain searched the ocean, and Nami went back to her map.

Suddenly, he let out a shout. "There! Island!"

"What?" Nami double checked the paper in her hands. "That's not an island, it's just a small piece of land."

"We're going there, captain's orders!"

"But you're not my captain…" Seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind, she shook her head, and helped the two get the boats to the edge of the land mass. Luffy hopped off the boat, one hand on his straw hat, looking around.

"There might not even be anything to eat here, and then we'll have set ourselves back for nothing!" She grumbled, rolling her map back up and storing it away.

Zoro turned his gaze inland. "What about that?" He pointed lazily in the direction of some boulders in front of a cluster of trees.

Nami wondered if he drank the seawater when she wasn't looking.

"You can't eat rocks, Zoro!" Luffy crossed his arms, shaking his head, and the orange haired girl felt relief - maybe the rubber boy only _pretended_ to be dumb.

"...I've tried, and they taste horrible!" He continued, laughing loudly.

Nami turned back to the ocean, calculating how far out she would have to sail to be out of Luffy's monstrous reach.

"What - no, not the rocks!" The swordsman shouted, shooting him a glare as he jumped from the boat to land. "I mean _that_!"

But how would she manage to get that far without them noticing?

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed loudly. "Nami! Come look!"

She turned to the boy waving excitedly at her from the pile of rocks, sighing, before making sure the boats weren't going anywhere and stepping onto land herself. She moved closer, seeing him crouched over what looked like a rock, but upon closer inspection she realized it had too many ridges.

It was the biggest turtle Nami had ever seen.

Luffy peered into the hole at the front of the shell. "Come out already, we wanna eat!" He drooled at the thought, sticking his hand in.

"Wait, you can't!"

His hand was promptly chomped down on.

The black haired boy yelped, and tried to pull it out, but his arm only stretched. Backing up, he let out a surprised noise when his hand was released, snapping him in the face before returning to normal.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, ignoring the scene. "Why the hell not?"

"Based on his size, I'd guess he's really old. He's survived all this time on this little island - who are we to take that accomplishment away from him? Normally people wouldn't even stop here-" Nami cut herself off, realizing how worked up she was getting over a stupid turtle.

Studying her for a moment, Zoro shrugged, sitting down at the base of the tree he was leaning against. "Whatever. Wasn't that hungry anyway."

Strangely quiet, Luffy sat rubbing his face. "Hmm, you're right Nami!" He finally said, looking a bit put-out - surprising her.

Slowly, the turtle poked it's head out, surveying the area. It watched them as it's limbs fully emerged from the shell.

"It's alright turtle, we aren't going to eat you anymore!" Luffy called out.

The three teenagers received the turtle equivalent of a glare, before it turned and started on its way.

Nami went back to the boats, reappearing later with a pole in hand. "Come on." She ordered, walking past the boys in the direction the turtle went.

"Eh?" Luffy stood, trailing after her, while Zoro snored lightly.

On the other side of the small cluster of trees, they found the turtle crouched at the water's edge. It slipped into the water, and moments later emerged with a fish in its mouth.

Nami held the make-shift fishing pole out. "You _do_ know how to fish, right?"

"Duh!" Luffy grinned, taking hold of the pole and bouncing to the edge of the water. The turtle spared him a glance before going back to its business. She moved closer, sitting on his other side.

Tossing the line out into the water, it wasn't long before they got a bite. Luffy yanked it in, pulling it off the hook excitedly. "Yes~"

Soon, a small pile of fish grew at his feet. The turtle once again looked at the boy, before disappearing into the water.

The next time Luffy tried to pull a fish in, he struggled. "Whoa! It must be a big one!" Widening his feet, he pulled - expecting a huge fish to be hanging on the line.

Instead, the fish was normal sized - only it had a turtle latched onto it.

"Huh? Hey!" He pouted. "That's mine!"

The struggle progressed into an all-out tug-of-war so ridiculous that Nami couldn't help laughing. "I think he's jealous," She teased, watching Luffy toss his shelled enemy back into the water.

What she didn't expect, was to be pelted by the wave the turtle's splash caused.

"Luffy!" She immediately stood, shaking with anger, while he looked at her questioningly. "I was right _here_!"

"Why are you so mad?" He asked, sticking a finger in his nose and pointing at her chest with his other hand. "You already have your swimsuit on."

Looking down, she realized the front of her shirt was completely see-through, her black bra very noticeable. She quickly crossed her arms, yelling out, "That's not a swimsuit, moron!"

Luffy tilted his head, staring. "It's not? What is it?"

"None of your business!"

"Why? I want to know what it is!"

Turning her back to the rubber boy, she cursed under her breath and began stomping back to the ship when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. He spun her back around, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and yanking it up into her face.

"Nami you liar! It is a swimsuit!" He cried, staring at her chest and the black lace covering it. "Why's it so fancy? Is that why you're so mad...?"

The orange haired girl stood, frozen in shock.

Did this idiot seriously just…?

If the straw hat wearing boy had been able to see her face, he would have dropped to his knees and begged for mercy.

"Why would you - how dare you - y-you, ugh!" She roared, face as red as Luffy's vest and eyes flashing in anger - Nami brought her hand up and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the water.

Zoro emerged from the trees moments later with a hand on the hilt of one of his swords, looking irritated. "Can't a guy rest in peace?!" He blinked, looking from the enraged girl, to the pile of fish, to at the turtle on the edge of the water, then finally to the straw hat resting on the surface of the water.

"Where's Luffy?" He asked, already having an idea.

"Oh, he's just taking a little swim." She answered airily with a wave of her hand, before disappearing to the other side of the trees.

He cursed, laying his swords down and diving into the water to save his captain.

The turtle settled down next to the forgotten fish - looking about as smug as one could - and enthusiastically dug in.

* * *

..

..

Moral: dont mess with a turtle, cause they gone get ya! haha

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved~


	2. Elephants

**Disclaimer:** _One Piece_ was created by the brilliant Eiichiro Oda, and the quote I used for the title doesn't belong to me either. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and those silent readers out there! OK, so I tried to write some LuNa action for the first time, and it's not even that dirty (or that good) but I'm pretty embarrassed anyway. Hopefully it is at least a little sexy? haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

o2. Fifteen

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy was kind of cute, with his dopey face and huge grin.

Except when he was eating.

Sending another disgusted look across the table, Nami picked up her glass and leaned back in her chair. "So, the two of you just set out on the ocean with no destination in mind?"

"Yesh!" He confirmed, between mouthfuls.

"And you thought that would be the best way to find a crew?" She questioned, disbelief in her voice.

Zoro tossed his drink back, slamming the cup down on the table. "It's worked so far." He answered, kicking his feet up on the chair opposite of him.

Luffy swallowed, nodding enthusiastically. "Yep! I already have my first mate and my navigator!"

"I'm not your navigator…!" She tried to argue, but the black haired boy was oblivious as he twisted in his seat, waving at the bartender.

"Oi! Ossan, seconds!" Nevermind the fact that his first serving had been enough for three.

"Anyway," She continued, trying to get the conversation back on track. "We need to decide where to go from here, there are a couple of islands that we can choose from-"

"That's easy - the one with the biggest adventure!" Luffy interrupted, grinning widely.

Walking up to the table and balancing a tray full of food, the bartender unintentionally saved the rubber boy from Nami's wrath. "Here you go kid, haven't had a customer so eager for food in a while!" He laughed loudly,

"Itsh grea!" Luffy praised, barely waiting for it to be placed in front of him.

The man grinned, rubbing his head. He held the empty tray under his arm and bent forward. "I couldn't help but overhear, you kids are looking to have some fun?"

Nami looked at the man warily, while Luffy turned to him, interest flashing in his eyes.

He reached into his apron pocket and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. He ripped it from the pad and handed it to the orange haired girl, winking. "Go here and you'll have a lot of fun, believe me!"

"Thanks a lot!" The captain exclaimed, shoving the remaining food into his mouth and swallowing the huge lump - much to the bartender's shock.

"Let's go!" Luffy jumped up, running out of the establishment. Zoro stood as well, calmly following the black haired boy.

Nami rubbed her forehead, cursing the two as she pulled out the money to cover their meal. She walked out, expecting to see them running the wrong way was the one with the directions, after all.

Surprisingly, they were waiting for her. She sighed, reading the neat script of the bartender and starting off down the road. The two fell into step behind her, though Luffy would occasionally match her pace and try to look at the paper as well.

The directions led them out of the small town, towards the tall, plateaued mountains that circled around the back of the island. Nami was a bit suspicious, but with her two companions she was confident they could get out of any bad situation.

"One, two…" She said under her breath, counting the trees that grew around the base of the mountains, until she found what she was looking for. A small opening in the rock, about the size of a person - just as the paper said.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" Someone yelled. A large man stood on the opposite end of the path, staring them down. He advanced towards them - causing Nami to take a step back - but Luffy didn't look scared.

The boy rushed up to him. "We are here to have fun!" He replied, waving the piece of paper in the man's face. The stern looking man grabbed the paper, reading it over and casting an eye over the three.

His expression changed, a smile coming over his face. "Alright! Come with me!"

Nami looked at Zoro, wondering if he thought this was normal, but he just shrugged.

The large man led them to the opening, which was bigger than it first appeared, Inside the cave, oil lamps lit the way on the long path, until finally the exit could be seen.

It was a huge shock when they exited the cave to a wide plain, where beasts that looked like elephants with hair were milling about.

"None of us had ever been over the mountains before, but one day we found the opening and found these guys here! Many of them were sick, so we nursed them back to health, and have been taking care of them ever since!"

"Pretty amazing, right?" Another man, shorter than Nami, came up to the amazed teens, one of the animals trailing after him. "We've determined their ancestors were three times the size."

"Can we see one of those instead?!" Luffy questioned, looking excitedly at the man.

He sweatdropped. "Uh, their ancestors lived and died hundreds of years ago so… no?" Nami rolled her eyes.

"These are fine Luffy." Zoro put a hand on his captain's shoulder. "I wonder how strong they are." He added, staring at their tusks.

"Don't even think about it!" Nami yelled.

"Please calm down…" The man spoke up, shrinking back under her gaze. "...they have a very laid-back personality…"

"Like Zoro!" Luffy stated, poking and prodding the furry elephant, who only blinked lazily.

Nami smirked, imagining the animal with three swords in it's mouth. Behind her, the large man reach out.

"Up you go!" He said, lifting the orange haired girl up onto the back of the animal. Nami shrieked, immediately leaning toward its head and gripping fur in her hands.

"I never said I wanted a ride!"

"But it's the best part!" The man laughed, offering a boost to the cheering Luffy, who settled behind Nami.

Zoro waved the man away, sitting on one of the animal's tusks.

"Everyone ready? Ok!" The short man called from the back of another, moving past them. Their 'ride' followed suit, and soon there was a group of furry elephants lumbering along with them.

Sitting sideways didn't feel safe, so the orange haired girl swung her leg over, glad there was nobody in front of them to see up her skirt. It was a weird experience, she would have expected the fur under her to be coarse, but it was surprisingly soft.

Of course, Luffy wasn't sitting still - leaning this way and that to look at the ground, the animals legs, its tail - he looked like he would fall at any moment.

"Luffy! Stop moving around so much!" She scolded over her shoulder, tightening her grip. He stuck his tongue out, but settled down, his legs brushing hers.

Nami craned her neck to look down at Zoro's perch, only to find him laid back with his eyes closed. How could he be sleeping at a time like this?

She was starting to enjoy the ride a little bit, until the black haired boy started acting up again - poking her back. "Luffy, knock it off!" She hissed.

He didn't stop.

"Stop poking me-" She began, sliding forward, but two arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her flush against the body behind her. A squeak escaped as she shifted, realizing that he couldn't still be poking her… with his hands, at least.

Luffy's chin settled on her shoulder. "N-Nami, I feel weird…" He whispered against her ear, making her shiver.

"W-Well, that's… uh…" She tried to say, but it became difficult to talk when one of his hands dropped, gripping her thigh right at the edge of her skirt. Did he even know that he was teasing her? "Just s-scoot back a little."

"No." He whined, turning his face into her neck. She squirmed as his warm breath blew against her neck and in turn Luffy's grip tightened, pulling her further into his lap. That fact that they were only separated by two articles of clothing briefly crossed her mind.

Nami unconsciously arched her back - her face felt flushed, and since when had Luffy been so warm and why hadn't she noticed how soft his hands were?

Had she been thinking clearly, she would have been embarrassed to be doing this out in the open and on the back of an animal no less - but every step it took rocked his hips into hers and that was all she could think about at the moment.

"I-It feels like something's g-gonna happen..." He panted urgently. She leaned forward, shifting her hips to find that perfect spot...

"Nami, I-I think-" He started to say, but never finished as the animal under them suddenly trumpeted loudly, leaning forward abruptly. Luffy was sent head-first over Nami - who was gripping the animal tightly - landing on the ground.

"Eh?" Zoro grunted, still perfectly balanced against the animals tusk. "It's over already?"

"Sorry guys, it seems our friend here got a rock wedged into his foot!" The man called, having swung back around and hopped to the ground to examine the animal.

Nami slid down the animal's side, dropping to the ground on shaky legs. "No problem, we should probably get going!" She slapped her cheeks, making a beeline for the cave entrance despite her wobbling.

Zoro leaned over his dazed captain. "Luffy?"

"That was great… have to do it again sometime…" He said, a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

..

..

Extra lol:

"I think those two were trying to get it in on Fred's back!"

"Ah yes, I remember the first time I tried having sex on the back of an animal - er, I mean, kids these days - they don't have any shame!"

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved~


End file.
